Why Me?
by Breanna-Higurashi
Summary: Kagome is in pain and Inuyasha can't do a stupid thing about it. Will Kagome's heart hold up, or will she die? And why has Naraku shown up?
1. What Else Can Happen?

_**-Breanna-Higurashi-**_

_Hello and welcome to chapter one of __Why Me?  
Originaly I had these as separate chapters but then I decided to make the story longer by making the chapters longer so here is chapters 1-4 of "Why Me"  
__I hope you enjoy the story and please review!  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
That right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.  
Oh and thanks to:  
__marita98__  
__vasogoma__  
__residenteviler__  
and  
__seshomaru94__  
for being my first reviewers back when this story first came out. And another thanks to:  
__Yamasaki Akemi__  
__Red ChopSticks__  
__Alice Wolf__v  
__Misa Misuky__  
__starfire1994__  
__XxVictoriaMidNightMoonxX__  
__mssweetychessgir__  
__Peaceful Dragon Rose__  
and  
__PriestessTeeTee__  
20 reviews total from them thanks guys!  
__Thank you!_

Kagome had just gotten back from her era when she saw Inuyasha and couldn't help but smile. She walked over to him and thats when things turned for the worse.

"Where have you been WENCH!" Yelled the angry hanyou.

"I was in my era. It is my home after all. Who do you think you are? Telling me I can't see my own family!" Replied the ticked off miko defending herself. Kagome's bottle of jewel shards turned black with demonic electricity which sparked from the bottle. The negative energy from the shards was so great that it hurt Kagome, and she couldn't deal with the pain and passed out. Inuyasha caught her and carried her back to Kaede's village and arrived there in less then five minutes and walked to Kaede's hut. When he entered the hut Inuyasha saw, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede sitting on the wooden floor.

"Inuyasha. What happened to Kagome?" The old priestess asked as she got off the ground. Inuyasha told them the whole story of his and Kagome's fight and of the jewel shards, still very worried about Kagome.

"Calm down Inuyasha. I will take a look at her now." said Kaede and had Inuyasha take Kagome to the back room and lay her down on a futon. She had him leave the room and she began to check Kagome for wounds of any sort. Thirty minutes later Kaede emerged from the back room and sat down with the group.

"So is she ok?" Sango asked as she looked at Kaede very worried about her young friend.

"The jewel shards are reacting to Kagome's emotions. If she is upset the shards will cause her great pain. She will be ok as long as she remains happy. This is happening because Kagome has a bond with the jewel and it feels her emotional pain. This should only last for a month, it happened to my sister when she was alive." replied the old women remembering her elder sister when she had taken care of her when the jewel did it to Kikyo as well.

"Why is this happening now? It never happened before." Miroku asked.

"The stress of finding Naraku, not seeing her family often and Inuyasha running off to Kikyo whenever she is around is most likely causing it. All the stress and pain must be causing the jewel to react." Shippo the fox demon said from the corner of the room.

"Ye Shippo, I think that as well." Kaede responded. Just then they all saw Kagome limping into the room finally awake. Kagome didn't know what was wrong with her. All she knew was that she was in pain and didn't know why.

"Kagome! You shouldn't be out of bed. You're still healing." said Inuyasha and got up off the ground and walked over to her. Kagome kept limping to the door ignoring his words.

"I'm fine...I just need to talk to you in private Inuyasha." she said when she reached the bamboo door hanging and pushed it aside and went outside. Inuyasha followed her and they walked in the _Sacred Tree's _direction. The hanyou walked beside his young miko on their way in _Inuyasha's Forest_. They walked up to the tree and noticed the mark in the middle that was there thanks to the arrow Kikyo shot over fifty years ago. Kagome sat on one of the giant roots and began to speak to him.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry for arguing with you earlier. It's just I miss my family, and I'm not around to see their lives. Sota is so much taller than the last time I saw him and mom and gramps are getting older too. Family watches out for one another and I'm not there to do that, it's my job as Sota's big sister to lookout for him. And..." Kagome was about to continue but then tears came to her eyes and the shards sparked again. "Owe!" yelled Kagome and dropped to her knees.

"Kagome! You need to calm down!" yelled a scared to death Inuyasha. Kagome calmed after about five minutes and stood up as the demonic energy subsided. "Are you alright Kagome? Do you need me to take you back to Kaede's?"

"I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath. You don't need to take me to Keade's. I'm serious I'm ok." Kagome sat on one of the roots again and decided to try and stay calm, till the effect of the jewel went away. Inuyasha came to her side and they walked back to Kaede's village together.

It had been two days since Inuyasha brought Kagome back to the village. She spent all of her time in the hut, because Inuyasha would not let her leave unless she had to use the restroom. He thought it was the best way to make sure that Kagome stayed calm and somewhat happy. Shippo lay by Kagome as she slept by the fire one night and Inuyasha kept a close eye on her in the corner of the room. Sango and Miroku lay on a pile of hay in the building and Kirara slept at Sango's feet. Kaede was asleep in her own room in the back of the hut. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's soft rosy lips; wanting to feel them against his own but thinking that would never happen. The next morning Kagome left the hut while everyone was still sleeping and ran to a river in the forest. It had a large waterfall and the water ran on for ages. Kagome began to take off her cloths to bathe, but had a feeling that she was being watched.

Ignoring it she undressed and dived into the deep water forgetting about her problems. Fish swam by her and Kagome thought the sight was beautiful under the cold icy liquid. When she came up for air she saw a man in a bamboo hide and mask. Knowing who it was Kagome covered herself and screamed the only person who could save her.

"INUYASHA!"

The man lunged at her and covered her mouth, enabling her to yell for help. He started to rub his free hand over Kagome's breasts and groped them every few seconds. Tears came to Kagome's eyes as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Naraku turned her to face him and she saw him take off his mask and his ugly smirk made her want to throw up.

"Hello Kagome. You are absolutely breathtaking, very beautiful. You will be my favorite slave." Spoke the despicable demon.

While he was still groping her, fear engulfed Kagome's face and soul when she saw him getting closer to her face. Naraku's lips were inches away from hers, his hot breath hitting her face, nothing could get worse. Kagome was so wrong, the bastard kissed her on the lips with force and she felt her mind slipping away. Her eyes glazed over while his lips kissed her not only once but three times, Kagome's eyes turned a glazed brown and she lost all feeling in her body. He pulled away from her and released her from his hold and took a step back.

"Kagome. Go back to Inuyasha. I want you to make him put his guard down and then I want you to kill him. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do master Naraku."

"Good now go."

She got out of the water and got dressed. Naraku disappeared in a puff of miasma and returned to his castle feeling quiet proud of himself. Kagome walked back to Kaede's village and entered the hut, to see that everyone was awake and had gone out for the day. The only one who was in the hut was Shippo and herself. When Shippo noticed her walk in he got up and ran over to her and hugged Kagome.

"Kagome where have you been, everyone was worried about you." said the small fox demon.

"Sorry Shippo. I went out for a walk and lost track of time. I'm sorry if I worried you." replied Kagome in a normal voice, she didn't want to give away that she was possessed.

It would give her away and Naraku didn't want that. Inuyasha moved the bamboo door aside as he entered the small hut. He was surprised to see Shippo and Kagome on the floor talking; he had been looking for Kagome ever since he woke up this morning. He was glad that she was safe and back where he could protect her from harm.

"Where are Miroku and Sango?" asked Kagome looking at Shippo.

"They went to Sango's village. Her wepon got damaged in our last battle with Naraku. They should be back in a week or two." said Inuyasha sitting by Kagome on the floor. Kagome looked at him with emotionless eyes, while her inner-self wanted to warn him about the spell Naraku had put on her.

"Welcome back. Too bad they are going to be away for so long. Are we going to look for jewel shards while they are gone?" asked Kagome and she stood up, still looking at Inuyasha as he stood up too.

"Thanks. No, I thought we could stay here for a while until they come back. Would you come outside with me for a moment?" spoke Inuyasha, he looked into her eyes and couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Ok. Ill be out in just a minute." replied Kagome walking over to her over sized back pack and Shippo left the hut to go play with the children in the village.

"Ill be waiting outside." Inuyasha said and left the hut and sat on a tall oak tree waiting for his beloved.

Ten minutes later Kagome exited the hut wearing a low cut green sleeveless shirt that showed her stomach, her school uniform skirt, her brown shoes and her hair was tied back into a high ponytail. In other words for Inuyasha, she was drop dead gorgeous. He had never seen Kagome like this before and didn't know how to react. Inuyasha jumped out from the tree he was in and landed in front of Kagome, but the moment he landed Kagome hugged him. He returned the embrace but then Kagome's nails got razor sharp and she sliced Inuyasha's right arm, which caused him to bleed. He was in little physical pain but emotionally Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kagome had just wounded him. Kagome attacked again but he dodged it and stepped away from Kagome. He was about to try to break through to her when all of a sudden she ran into the forest away from him.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha followed her into the dark forest; his arm still bleeding as he chased her. Kagome stopped when they reached a cliff; she turned to face Inuyasha. Her eyes were still the glazed brown they had been when Naraku first took control of her; no emotion was shown by her as she looked at the man she loved. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, his beautiful miko had attacked him and he knew just the demon that could make her do such a thing. She would never attack him of her own free will, which only meant that the bastard Naraku had to have done something to her. He stepped closer to Kagome and she stayed perfectly still so he decided to test his luck and walked over to her and embraced his beloved.

"Kagome please come back to me. You're strong enough to break through Naraku's spell. Please I . . . need you."

". . . Inuyasha . . ."

"Kagome? Are . . . are you back?" Hesitantly Inuyasha took a step towards his miko.

Kagome took this opportunity to attack Inuyasha again and this time her spiked nails cut him right in the chest. The new wound was right above his heart and bleeding rapidly but he ignored it and embraced Kagome. His crimson blood spilled onto her low cut green sleeveless shirt and her exposed stomach, turning the green of her shirt to a darker shade of green. She fought within herself to get control over her body, but it wouldn't listen to her. Her eyes kept going from emotionless to her normal brown and back to unfeeling. Inuyasha hugged her closer his chin rested on her head as he held the women he loved.

"Kagome. Please don't let me loose you to Naraku, too. I barley lived through loosing Kikyo to him, I don't think I could move on if I lost you too."

A single tear fell out of his right eye and landed on Kagome's cheek. Upon feeling the wet liquid hit her cheek, Kagome's eyes turned normal and she looked up at her half demon.

"Inuyasha . . . I'm sorry . . . I . . ."

Suddenly Kagome got visions in her head of all the times she had found Inuyasha with Kikyo. How she loathed Kikyo and felt bitter towards Inuyasha. A voice spoke in her head.

_'He doesn't love you. He loves Kikyo, and he will always return to her, not you.'_

_''No! Inuyasha loves me. I . . . I know he does! Kikyo is dead! Naraku killed her again. She can't have Inuyasha! HE IS MINE!''_

That was all it took for Naraku to take control of her again. Her eyes glazed over and she shot purification electricity (I don't know what it is called. Kikyo did it to Inuyasha when she was resurrected) from her hands onto Inuyasha. It burned Inuyahsa and he let go of Kagome and stepped back. Clouds started to form in the sky and it appeared a storm was coming, in summer! Suddenly Kagura arrived in the sky on he giant feather and came down beside Kagome.

"Kagura! What are you doing here?" Yelled the pissed off hanyou.

"Kagome, Naraku wants you to return to the castle. You will have another opportunity to kill Inuyasha later."

"No. I will kill him today Kagura. I shall return once I am done." replied Kagome, still under Naraku's control.

"Fine, suit yourself. See ya." Kagura flew up in her giant feather and flew away back to Nakau's hideout. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha.

"Now, where were we before we were rudely interrupted? Oh, I remember. I was about to kill you."

_'No! I can't kill him! I LOVE INUYASHA! NO, NOT AGAIN!'_

Kagome lunged at Inuyasha with her dagger nails ready to deliver the killing blow to Inuyasha. Just as her nails reached an inch from his chest she suddenly stopped. Inuyasha didn't understand why she had stopped her attack but he was glad. By her stopping it showed him that she was fighting Naraku's control on her. Taking a chance Inuyasha embraced his miko and held her to his heart, telling Kagome that he was there for her and wouldn't abandon her ever. Kagome's eyes slowly began to turn back to normal and she inhaled her hanyou's scent which helped her gain control of her actions. He could feel her reverting back to her old self but he didn't want to take a chance that she would come under Naraku's control again so he had to swallow his pride and say something that would hopefully return her to normal for good.

"Kagome. I need to tell you something that I have wanted to say for a long time."

"What is . . . it Inuyasha? . . . "

_"Become my slave again Kagome. Return to the dark where you belong. Kill him! Do as I command and kill Inuyasha!" yelled Naraku in Kagome's mind._

_"No. I won't return to the dark I will stay with Inuyasha and never leave his side. You have no power over me anymore Naraku." said Kagome as she expelled Naraku from her mind._

"Kagome I . . . I love you. Please will you be my mate?" said Inuyasha still holding Kagome in his arms, not knowing if she was or wasn't controlled by Naraku at the time. Kagome looked up to his face and had tears running down her cheeks. A smile graced her lips and she kissed Inuyasha on the lips and pulled away and replied to his question.

"I love you too Inuyasha, and I'm so sorry for hurting you. My answer is yes. I would love to become your mate. I want to stay with you for all eternity. I give my body and soul to you Inuyasha." After she said that Inuyasha kissed Kagome with such passion that it took her aback for a fraction of a second and then she responded and kissed him back with just as much passion. Inuyasha couldn't even describe the emotions going though him as he kissed the women he loved. They pulled away from each other but he still held her close.

"Baka. What took you so long to break free?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I'm back now." Inuyasha felt something coming so he put Kagome behind him and took out his tetsusaiga to protect them. Out from the forest came a giant snake demon and a strange man with black hair and a dark blue kimono on. He looked human but Inuyasha could smell that he was a demon, not only could he smell that but he also smelt Naraku's scent on the man. He was one of Naraku's incarnations and that alone made him want to kill him, that and the fact that the demons were a threat to Kagome. Inuyasha would protect her with his life against anyone who wanted to hurt her.

"Kagome, take cover; I'll handle them." Said Inuyasha and he watched as she went over to the closest tree and hid behind it. The large snake demon gazed at Kagome with hunger in its eyes craving the blood that ran through her veins. Inuyasha saw this and growled as he said, "What do you demons want? Leave before I decide to rip off your heads."

"Oh ho why would we leave when we have not accomplished our mission? My master would not be pleased if we returned now, and it seems I have not properly introduced myself. My name is Ikaran." Was the human looking demons reply as the wind blew his blue kimono around his body and his hair moved with the wind, it twisted and seemed to be a part of the wind it's self. From within his kimono he took out a demonic sword and yelled, "Dragon Strike!" After the attack was yelled blue electricity came from the sword and hit Inuyasha pushing him deep into the forest out of sight to Kagome causing her great worry for her new mate to be. "Inuyasha!"

Ikaran vanished from view as he ran into the forest to finish his fight with the now injured Inuyasha. Kagome's great concern caused the jewel fragments to react and they electrocuted her; the now pained teen fell to her knees and breathed in great gulps of air and held her hands to her throat to try to stop the pain. Thanks to the pain Kagome completely forgot about the snake demon that had accompanied Ikaran and was unable to stop the demon from slowly wrapping its tail around her until the tip was at her throat ready to kill her. Breath continued to escape her and became harder and harder to breath as the snake tightened its death grip on her neck.

"I…Inu…..ya….sha" Trying desperately to lift her arms she was unable to get them even a quarter ways up and could certainly not get the demon to release her anytime soon. Bending its head down, the demon struck her neck quickly and sank it's fangs into her flesh; the cruel demon proceeded to begin to drink the thing that sustained her life, her blood. Feeling her blood leaving her Kagome let out a loud shriek of pain and thrust her head back in agonizing pain. Upon hearing Kagome's cry, Inuyasha ran like the wind back to the clearing where they had been earlier. His appearance was the same as before all the madness had started except for the gash across his crest that was gushing out blood.

"Kagome!" Within ten seconds the snake was sliced in two and its carcass fell to the ground along with the now passed out Kagome whose neck was bleeding from the fang marks on her neck.

_**You fool! You should have stayed with her! Our MATE is injured and bleeding!**_

_I know I should have baka! I'll heal her before her life is in anymore danger._

_**Better make sure she doesn't die on us pup.**_

_-Breanna-Higurashi-_

_Well there you habe it the new first chapter of "Why Me?" with one new chapter added into it. Hope you enjoyed it and can't wait to hear your reviews. I'll update as soon as I can. Promise. _


	2. End

I am sorry to say that I will no longer be writing this story. If you would like to continue it please send me a message before you take it over. Thank you.


End file.
